


crawling home

by akaeijis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Home, Langst, M/M, homesick! lance, its divided into parts, its just emo wo any triggers theres no anxiety attacks etc, its minor though, klance, lance - Freeform, lance basically wants to go back home fic thing, the focus is on lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaeijis/pseuds/akaeijis
Summary: He finds a little bit of home in each of them.





	

i. Lance likes to creep on to the main deck late at night, as close as he can to the window pane, knees up to his chest as he watches them move throughout the universe. His eyes unravel the stars and planets, trying to find Earth. It’s an impossible mission, but he likes to imagine he sees it. It reminds him that Earth, home, exists. It reminds him of midnight escapades with his tia, when she parks her old car in the middle of a field, pulling her Garrison sweater over his head, lifting him up to see through her telescope. At first, he tried to remember all she and the academy taught him. But they’re light years away and everything is different. Different systems, galaxies, and stars.

He tries to connect stars anyway because Scorpius has always been his favorite constellation.

He doesn’t hear the door opening or thuds of footsteps, eyes too busy gazing. He only realizes he’s not alone until a heavily accented voice interrupts him, “Lance?”

Lance whirls his head, eye bags prominent and hair thoroughly mussed. It’s Allura and Coran who catch him in the middle of the night, in his most vulnerable state. “Yeah, princess?” His voice patchy. He nods to Coran before turning back to the stars. It’s kind of hard to ignore the entire universe in front of him while it’s pretty easy to ignore two people.

“What are you doing here?” Allura asks again, walking by his side and crouching down. Lance eyes her steaming drink, wondering if it’s hot chocolate and if it would taste like his abuela’s.

“Just stargazing,” he’s not lying, stretching out his legs. “Did you know that the stars I see on Earth are completely different than out here? We had - I mean, have these things called constellations, I don’t know if you guys had them in Altea, but they’re like these cluster of stars that form sort of pictures,” His voice is higher, his words almost slurring. He keeps going. It distracts him from the pain. “My tia works for the Garrison, that school that trains space explorers ya’know, where me and the rest are from. Anyway, she knows all about that stuff and she always takes me out on these adventures to look at the stars. Her favorite is Canis Major but I really like Scorpius, but Orion is pretty cool. Which is also kinda funny because the dog is Orion’s bud-”

“My favorite back in Altea was Lug, it showed two birds looking at each other.” Allura interrupts him, realizing he was rambling. Both Allura and Coran are sitting next to him now, the steam from Allura’s drink seemed to have lessened.

“Mine was Perc, it was a soldier constellation.” Coran adds in, “I think we can see Altean constellations from here, right, Allura?”

  
Allura hums, “I think so. In Altea there are 7 zodiac signs and they all have their assigned constellation, do you have that on Earth?”

Lance nods, and Allura and Coran go on to teach them the different constellations that they can see. Allura’s soft voice and Coran’s ramblings bring him back to empty fields his tia drove him. There’s no soft grass to sit on, no telescope to look through. But they kinda don’t need it.

 

 

 

ii. Hunk officially cooks for them after big battles, successful or not successful. Lance thinks the real win is getting out alive, that’s one step closer to going home. (Successful missions are two steps forward.) Hunk makes a big deal out of it, telling them all to come in the kitchen to ‘help’ him.  
He puts his music on and dances around while the crew joins with him. Really, it’s only him and Hunk cooking. The rest really haven’t cooked at all in their lives. Pidge sits on the counter, everyone just sits and nod to the music.

He lets Hunk decide what to cook and he just helps him chop things up. The smell and liveliness and the familiar routine of skinning and chopping things up makes the closed gray steel kitchen feel like the cabinets are made out of wood, sun spilling over them. Flowers in the corners, seeing his siblings run through the window.

“What are your favorite foods, guys?” Hunk asks as he’s steering a pot. Allura and Coran respond with some kind of alien delicacy, Shiro with shrimp tempura, Keith says some random Korean dish, and Pidge replies with pizza. Hunk nudges Lance’s side for his reply.

“I-” He was going to say pizza but the familiarity of cooking chokes him up on his words a little, “I miss my mama’s empanada.”

The room is silent for a while and Lance realizes he used ‘miss’ instead of ‘like’. Lance hands are trembling slightly, but only Hunk can see and that’s okay with him. Hunk’s been a pal since he was fifteen and enrolled into Garrison.

Hunk laughs, all chest and heart, it’s a bit like how his whole household laughs (except Maria, she’s a bitch) and it warms him up. “Well, we know what we’re going to cook now! You should cook more meals for us, Lance. Right, guys?” Hunk eyes him a little before rambling on, Hunk always knows how to deal with Lance and Lance is grateful. Everyone else begins to set the table and place the dishes in the center and the white walls look like the nice sun color his mom painted the dining room.

 

 

 

iii. Lance is hanging out with Pidge in the common areas, they’re glued to their laptop doing something. Before Saving The Universe ordeal, they were on their laptop searching for ways to find their family. But now that they’re actively searching for their family, Lance doesn’t really know what Pidge does. There’s nothing to investigate since they know that Matt and Pidge’s Father are with the Galra. He frowns as he lounges on the couch. Then internally shouts YOLO, puts out a peace sign, and shrugs. Lance doesn’t see the harm in asking Pidge what they’re doing.

“Hey, what are you doing there anyway?” Lance asks and Pidge doesn’t respond. “Heyheyheyhey, what are you doing there anyway?”

Pidge responds this time, “Shut up,” and Lance pouts.

“Fern - Pidgeee,” Lance catches himself. “Pidgeeeeee.”

“What.” Pidge looks up, not catching his slip up from earlier. Or maybe they’re ignoring it. Fernanda, or Fernie, liked to play with those leapfrog computers.

“What are you doing?”

Pidge narrows their eyes. “Do you really want to know?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Lance frowns, why wouldn’t he. Pidge is his friend.

“Well, I’m just collecting data, like different stars. All this stuff would be helpful at the Garrison and other technological sites. Like, there seems to be different compounds on different planets. For example…” Lance nodded along. Pidge’s smile grew larger and larger, hands movements more elaborate.

Pidge was in the middle of telling him about the different atmospheric pressures on different planets and ‘yes, we can send people to different planets now!’. Pidge’s pout and ramblings were too familiar, he tucks a little bit of that next to memories of his siblings.

 

 

 

Iv. They walk back to the commons, heads down, defeated from a recent battle. Lance fingers the side of his armor, minutes before, Lance was almost knocked until Shiro hit the Galra pilot off. Life is always on the line, Lance tries to forget. War is awful, not honorable. He just keeps remembering every time he makes it, he’s almost over with it.

Lance doesn’t realize footsteps stop and he’s heading into Shiro.

“Ow.” Lance says, not really hurting, rubbing his forehead.

“Lance.” Shiro says. Lance looks around, everyone’s gone.

“What’s up?” Lance shrugs.

Shiro looks vaguely uncomfortable, as if he doesn’t know if he should continue or not. But the internal argument makes it’s decision when Shiro says, “You were crying earlier.”

Lance’s eyes widen. He knows what Shiro’s talking about. The reason he was so still. Why he almost got hit.  
“I,” Lance gulps. “I was remembering my parents.” It’s quiet for a beat. Then arms embrace him and it’s warm. Things lose its warmth in space. It reminds Lance of his father.

 

 

 

v. Lance slips out of the party, he’s done this a few times. Couple of saved planets in, parties become a bit regular. It’s not that he doesn’t like them, it’s just the lights and room filled laughter and bodies hits too close to home and alien alcohol doesn’t help.

He walks out to the terrace, they just saved another alien planet from the hands of the Galra and the sun’s about to set. It’s not a sun. It’s three suns, smaller than the one on Earth, setting at the same time. But the rays are the same and comforting. He sits down by the ledge, the floor a nice cream color.

“Why do you always do this?” Someone asks behind him. Lance turns around to see Keith, arms crossed, drink in one hand, leaning by one of the columns. The terrace doesn’t have any plants, but this planet doesn’t. It has these things called oxygen harvests where they just. Harvest oxygen.

“Do what?” Lance asks defensively.

“Always leave,” Keith walks closer to him until they’re sitting next to each other and Lance lets him.

Maybe Lance is drunk or tired or maybe he’s ignoring how the suns highlight Keith’s features. “Reminds me of home.”

Keith doesn’t say another word, but looks out to the sunset and takes another sip. Lance watches the breeze tangle with Keith’s hair and then Keith takes his hand. He finds solace in these moments. With Keith, he remembers the reason why he’s here, and not home. He remembers his love for the vast universe, his love for exploration. But he also remembers his love for the ocean. When he’s with Keith, he feels like the sun breathes in him again. He feels the ocean calling him, he feels salt in the air, he feels sand below his feet. He feels like he’s in the deep ocean. Lance’s first love was the ocean.

Keith keeps him grounded. Lance leans on Keith’s shoulder, squeezes his hand, and he thinks that he found his home away from home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love love love love love lance and i wrote this back in like july but i just finished BASICALLY i love lance come talk to me on twitter i would give u guys my tumble but im not really active on it so :// talk to me on twitter !! its @hakaeijis


End file.
